


If They'd Had More Time

by smarieg00



Series: LadyNoir July 2k17 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: June 1st prompt: PatienceWhat if Ladybug and Chat Noir had had more time together after the Animan Akuma?or Chat thought that Ladybug died and can't hide his tears.





	If They'd Had More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This does ignore the fact that they both would've detransformed by the time they were done.

“I know just what to do.”

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug ran head on toward the t-rex, car jack in hand. The few seconds it took her to get to the giant dinosaur felt like minutes to him. 

A war raged in his mind. He knew that she had a plan. Chat Noir tried to convince himself that everything would be fine. His lady had a plan. Her plans were good plans. She wouldn’t do anything to get herself seriously hurt.

But as he watched her jump straight into the mouth of the dinosaur, the part of him that said he was never going to see her again won. 

He let out a wail from deep within him. Ladybug had just been eaten by a dinosaur. He was never going to see her again. He was never going to be able to tell her how he really felt about her. He’d never get to find out who the amazing girl was that lived under that mask.

Chat Noir struggled to hold back the tears that were prickling his vision. He pulled out his baton. He could mourn later, but right now he was going to avenge Ladybug. There was no way he was going to let this dinosaur get away with taking away one of the best people in his life.

Just as he started to make his way toward the t-rex, it’s mouth began to slowly open and he could hear the soft crank of the car jack. 

Chat Noir froze as he watched Ladybug calmly emerge from the mouth of a dinosaur. The tears Chat Noir had fought to keep down freely streamed from his eyes now. He hadn’t even realized that time was passing until Ladybug was standing beside him holding out her fist. She’d already cleansed the Akuma, fixed the city, and taken care of the victim. All that was left was their celebratory fist bump.

Chat Noir skipped over the fist bump and pulled Ladybug into a tight hug. She hugged him back, then pulled back.

“Chat Noir? Are you okay?”

“I- I thought-” Chat Noir tried to compose himself so that he could answer her, but it felt like someone had stuffed a sock down his throat. 

Ladybug looked around and wiped a few tears off of his cheek. “Let’s get out of the street.”

Chat Noir still couldn’t form any words, so he nodded his head as Ladybug wrapped her arm around his side and vaulted them up to the roof of the closest building.

When they landed, instead of letting him go, Ladybug pulled him into another hug.

“I- I thought- you-” He was still sobbing.

Ladybug pet his hair trying to calm him. “It’s okay Chat, take your time.” She took a half step back and wiped more tears from his cheeks. 

She waited with him for a few minutes as he calmed himself. 

“I thought you were dead. I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again.”

“Oh, Chaton.” She pulled him into another hug. “I would never leave you.”

“I know. I just- I watched you jump into the mouth of a t-rex, and I was scared.” 

Neither of them said anything for a moment. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you LB.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve explained what I was gonna do so that you didn’t worry. I’ll never do anything like that again without warning.”

Chat Noir took her hand and gave a soft smile. 

“Ladybug? While I thought you were dead, I thought that I was never going to get to tell you how I feel about you.” He paused. “I love you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I can wait.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
